Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus which is provided with a cleaning member configured to collect developing agent adhered on a photoconductive member after image transferring is executed.
Conventional Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus having a photoconductive member, a charging device configured to charge the surface of the photoconductive member, an exposing device configured to emit light to expose the surface of the charged surface of the photoconductive member to form an electrostatic latent image thereon, a developing device configured to apply toner onto the surface of the photoconductive member to develop the electrostatic latent image (i.e., to form a toner image), and a transferring device configured to transfer the toner image on a printing sheet. Such an image forming apparatus is typically provided with a cleaning member configured to remove and collect the residual toner which is retained on the surface of the photoconductive member after the toner image is transferred to the printing sheet. The cleaning member is, for example, a conductive brush roller, and a surface electrical potential of such a conductive brush roller is maintained at a predetermined potential during an image forming process, thereby the residual toner is collected from the photoconductive member.